


The Other Lucy

by GreenArcher



Category: Assassin's Creed, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Crossover, For the First Time in Forever, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Modern Era, Slice of Life, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArcher/pseuds/GreenArcher
Summary: On an off-day at the Assassin hideout, Desmond and company decide to strap Lucy into the animus for a bit of fun. But the memories of her Norwegian ancestor, Princess Anna, are not at all what they expect. Tribute to Kristen Bell, voice actress for Lucy Stillman and Princess Anna.





	

With a whirring and a flash of light, Desmond found himself back in the warehouse hideout, lying in the animus 2.0. He took a moment to catch his breath as Rebecca removed the catheter attached to his arm. It was always a jarring experience to be his fifteenth century Italian ancestor one minute, and a twenty-first century ex-bartender the next. Kind of like watching a movie in a theatre, only more... real.

"Man, what a day," he remarked as Rebecca replaced the catheter to prepare for the next session. "First riding through Monteriggioni, and then stopping that Templar what's-his-face? Antonio?"

"We have to keep going," Lucy replied, ignoring Desmond's comment. She was sitting in the corner behind him, eyes glued to the computer screen as she typed away furiously. "The Templars are on the move. We don't have a lot of time before they find our hideout, and when that happens, we have to be out of here, _pronto."_

"Hey, you think this is easy for me?" Desmond said, looking back at Lucy in feinted shock. "Why don't we put you in the animus for a change, Lucy?"

"I don't have time for this, Desmond. Rest up now, and we'll get back to Ezio in a few hours. The sooner we find where that apple is, the better."

"Funny," Shaun cut in, who was nibbling on some Chinese food he'd bought from a vendor down the street. "Now that Desmond's mentioned it, Lucy, I don't think I've seen you enter the animus before."

"Me neither," Rebecca agreed.

"There'd be nothing to find," Lucy answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "All my ancestors were farmers."

"But you have to admit, Stillman _is_ an interesting surname," Shaun went on. "I know for a fact that Charles Stillman was the founder of Brownsville, Texas in 1849. And he was one of the richest men in America by the end of the Mexican War in 1848."

"Ooh, I'd like to learn more about that!" Rebecca said with interest.

"Hey!" Lucy rebuked. "Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean we're _related."_

"And who says you aren't?" Desmond countered. "I say we do a vote. Those who want to check out Lucy's dead ancestors, put up your hand."

Three hands shot up in the air. Almost immediately, Lucy realized that she was outnumbered. But in a way, she guessed she should have seen it coming. As the leader of their little team of Assassins, she'd always been a little more uptight and reserved than the rest of them. In retrospect, maybe throwing her into the animus was the best way to break some of that tension.

"Fine," she said, as she walked over to the machine. "But I'm telling you, you're in for a disappointment."

After Rebecca attached the catheter to Lucy's arm she powered up the animus and moved to her own monitor to look at the genetic data the machine was rendering.

"Well, I don't see anything about a Charles Stillman," she said as she scrolled through the animus's timeline. "But I'm picking up a lot of activity from an ancestor from Norway in 1813."

"Ooh, that's the year before they signed the Norwegian constitution," Shaun said excitedly. "Maybe some of the Assassins were involved in that!"

"Only one way to find out." Rebecca selected the memory and clicked "play."

The first thing Desmond saw once the loading screen had disappeared was pitch blackness. There was also a sound of snoring somewhere close by.

_"Prinsesse Anna?"_

"Oops." Rebecca pressed a button to activate the animus's Norwegian-to-English translator.

"Princess Anna?" the man's voice repeated in English.

"Huh? Yeah?" a feminine voice replied.

Rebecca typed a few more buttons and the camera changed to a third-person angle. Desmond could see a red-haired chick with an amazing bedhead sit up from her mattress. He assumed that she was the princess, because she was lying in a big canopy bed, in an even bigger bedroom. She also appeared to be struggling to stay awake. She rested her head on her chin as the unseen man continue to speak to her.

"The gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

"Of course." Anna stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's… corneration."

Anna's blue-green eyes opened and looked to a green ball gown draped on a mannequin across her bed. A huge smile broke across her face. "It's Coronation Day!"

What soon followed was a series of disconnected scenes that were almost too fast for Desmond and gang to follow. They watched, dumbfounded, as Princess Anna got dressed, slid around banisters, wrapped herself in curtains, conversed with artwork and ducks and sang about how excited she was to attend some sort of ball, and to find her true love.

"Is this… some kind of movie musical?" Desmond asked dubiously as he watched the princess continue to sing to herself as she stuffed some chocolate in her face.

"Or someone who's hyped on a lot of sugar," Shaun suggested. "Which is unsurprising, given that this _is_ Norway."

Princess Anna then ventured to the village outside her castle, twirling around a marketplace and marching towards a marina. Suddenly, a horse appeared out of nowhere and slammed into her, causing her to fall into a nearby rowboat. It was at this point that Rebecca stopped the memory.

"Alright, I've seen enough," she declared. "Show's over boys."

"Well, that was very…odd," said Shaun, wringing his hands together uneasily. "In fact, I think I could go for some intensive yoga therapy right about now."

"Yeah, Lucy," Desmond agreed. "I thought my ancestors had issues. But yours are just weird."

"I told you there wouldn't be much to see," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Desmond shrugged. "Still, it was sure fun to watch while it lasted." He let out a yawn. "Anyways, I think I'm ready to hit the sack. We'll get back to Ezio later, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Good night, Desmond!" Rebecca called as she went to help Lucy remove the catheter from her arm.

It was only after Desmond had turned in and Shaun and Rebecca returned to their computers that Lucy let out the smile she'd been concealing since Rebecca had discovered her Norwegian ancestor's memories. Yes, Princess Anna wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but her little sideshow was the perfect cover for the _really_ interesting part of her genetic memory: Queen Elsa, Anna's older sister, otherwise known as the Snow Queen. Queen Elsa had the ability to conjure ice and snow using her hands and feet. She had all the qualities of a chalice; a human Piece of Eden, just like Adha from Altaïr's time. Since Abstergo had verified her existence, they'd been meticulously trying to track down any descendants with powers like hers. But if they existed, they'd all learned to hide themselves well.

But that story was for another time. With that, Lucy put aside the thoughts of her ancestors and continued to email the Assassins she would be betraying in just a matter of weeks.


End file.
